acyra car zam fan friction PRAT ONE!
by akirafanfiction
Summary: ajura krasama has epic ad venture with jutin...


one day justin was feeling very uncool and decided to make a game. he had just finished watching minecraft survival games episode 677 and so he named it but it got copystriked by minecraft server. he was too lazy to get a new name so he took off the al and it became . he made a discord for the game and some dude named akiira kacame joined.

akura kazoo was a guy and he had yellow green eyes that were the color of twelve month old apple juice that had been fermenting in a prignel can for a long time. he was wearing his imitation supreme merch that he got on discount from china which was slightly dirty from the time he went on a car ride through the appalachian mountains in his 1981 mercedes capri that he got on loan from the local lawn mower guy who sold lawn mowers. his sunglases were actually thin cucubmer slice that were put in a glass frame made of paper cilp. his hair was dyed the color of fresh grass when u cover it with agent orange and burn it with napalm then wait for it to die then cover it with new soil and plant some japanese knotweed there instead.

korra camry had 155 car. he had cars like the lambrogni tractor, the cornvet 1971 lt1, the 1955 ford mustang, the 2033 frog horse, and a 1841 prarie carriage. he was very happy and sad at the same time because he knew he would never ever have the car of john f kenndy. that was beacaue keenny actually sold his car to the peoples liberation army when he was 17 years old. akmama jknew that he wwas not a communest so he could not go the china to buy the kendedy car. that was very sad for him because he was a big car man.

the day that aurora kazakhstan joined the mods were not online so there was a modpocalyse and the unroles took the serve and ate piza while discussing intelectual thigs like fortnite and eggs. acai havana was disgust and he went away to his house and slept and woke up. then he put on his air jrodan xiii and his fake supreme merch from india and his gucci jean and his leg and arm and ring finger.

he went and breathed the air from the house. then he went outside and breath the air there. the ousside air had 78% nitrogen and 21% oxygen and 1% other elements and it feld like atmosphere. akira then breathed out and his muskles acontracted and his lungs went small because the air went out very fast. akama kazira was refreshed by the air since he slept in a vacum chaber with no air. after he breathed the air he went back in side and chegked discrod wh ere he saw he had 129 dm from justin because jsuotin spamme him saying "come back akira server is cool" and acura was anoyed because jistin spelld his name wrong but it was ok. then he came back to the srever and everyone was happy to see him because he was a big boy.

he went oustsied for a walk and saw a dog . the dog was a big dog and angry dog and did like not agira. he tried to eated hiim but agriculture ran away vecause he was scare.d accurate kermit then went to the house of richrod nixon who gave himn a pensions so he could study the affect of drinknig soda on the growing of plant. after that he went back home because he had hummus in the refrigerator that wa about to eggs spire.

akirs house was a big and bad boy house. he always wondered why good grils like bad guys and he had had that question for a reall long time. thats why he got a bad boy house. it was covered in pentagrams and he had red paint splattered over it because it looked like blod. the first floor had his kicthen and his ofice and his gamer chair as well as his 1969 lamborghini espada and his box of 14 year old hersheys choculate he got in discount from winco. he had a refriger in his kichen and inside he had the hummus and oreaos and crackers and bred and pringels and the organic gluten free non gmo fda certified hand sanitizer.

the sexond floor had 120 ethernet cable stacked on top of a table where he kept his wefi route because he did ot like aethernet cabel. he also had a room there with his bed and toilet and drawer and fake supreme gear from china and india and bootleg star wards dubs also from china and inda and his collection of phones which he used to find inelectuals on facebook so he could talk wlith them about car and green screen pewdiepie and gluesticks. his computer was a 64kb commodore 64 where he could play the latest games like mission impossible 1984 and super mario brows and donkey cong and frogger. he had an epic time.

one day azera had a epifiny and was goig crazy form knowledge. then he was asved by justni who told him the modpocolipse had dhpappened but for good. the moderators were dead and the unroles had eaten hand snaitizier and grown to big size. he was very scared but then he ran away and found other contributes like ritachi and oofer and aimbot and gollum and satan and wolf40 and bogdan...

to be crontinued...


End file.
